One True Pairing
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Tras unos días de que Luna mostrara su historieta a todas las chicas de la escuela, comienza a haber distancia entre ambos generos. Harry, Ron, Draco y todos los hombres están dispuestos a averiguar que es lo que sucede con ellas por lo que comienzan a investigar pero... lo que encuentran no es nada agradable. Advertencia: Shounen-Ai, Yaoi


**ONE TRUE PAIRING (UN EMPAREJAMIENTO VERDADERO)**

Una dimensión alterna, era lo más lógico al ver lo que ocurria frente a sus narices. Slytherin, y Gryffindor compartían mesa, al igual que Hufflepuff con Ravenclaw, pero la cosa era que eran puros hombres que se miraban entre ellos con cierta molestia. Gryffindor y Slytherin obviamente por ser enemigos de antaño, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que estaban resentidos por la disputa que se provocó en el último partido de quidditch. Pero no era el caso de las mujeres de las cuatro casas hermanas que se reían, conversaban y lanzaban bromas sonoras al aire, pero estaban revueltas de todas las casas; algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione y Pansy susurrar algo y después reir a carcajadas, de repente Luna llegó con un cuaderno y se los dio a leer a ambas. Las chicas que leían eso se sonrojaron exclamando un _¡es tan tierno!_

Habían notado que todas las chicas estaban raras desde hace semanas que Luna comenzó a mostrar un extraño comic que paso a manos de todas las casas. Las chicas se comenzaron a alejar de sus compañeros, y se juntaron más entre ellas.

Las clases comenzaban esa mañana y Hermione se encaminaba a defensa contra las artes oscuras pero fue retenida por Ron.

-Hermione, ¿Qué sucede?-ella lo miró y bajó un poco la mirada.

-¿de qué hablas?-

-ya no estas con Harry o conmigo; están todas ustedes juntas; me preocupas-

-está todo bien, no te preocupes Ron-dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro y una serie de escenas pasaron por la cabeza de la chica _"inspiración"_ pensó y aspiró cuando escuchó a Parkinson hablarle, al momento dio vuelta-¡Chicas, se me ocurrió algo!-dijo mirando a la chica de cabello negro y a Luna que estaba a su lado. Ron se rindió por el momento y decidió ir también a clase.

Por otro lado Draco y Harry tuvieron que sentarse juntos porque ya que todas las chicas estaban juntas, los hombres tenían que mezclarse; el sentimiento de odio era reciproco entre ambos chicos, pero ambos se confundieron cuando notaban que de reojo, sus compañeras, incluidas sus amigas, los miraban con las mejillas sonrosadas, parecía que eso alimentaba el ego de ambos, lo que no sabían es que ellas tenían otras ideas que no correspondían a lo que ellos pensaban.

Draco y Harry salieron. Al momento el Sly lo tomó de la corbata y se lo llevó a rastras de ahí llamando la atención de todas las chicas quienes comenzaron a murmurar. Draco lo llevó a un pasillo vacio y lo lanzó contra la pared.

-No me gusta esto Potter, pero algo pasa con esas chicas-dijo el rubio con una vena brincando en su sien.

-No digas lo que ya se, Hermione y Parkinson actúan como las mejores amigas, eso no es normal-

-quiero saber que ocurre-

-entonces tenemos que investigar, esas chicas están locas; Pansy y Astoria me vigilan en todo momento, llega a ser incomodo-dijo el rubio separándose de Harry revolviendo sus rubios cabellos al pasar sus dedos- es desesperante pedirte ayuda cara rajada, solo di que me vas a ayudar y tus amigos los sangre sucia también-

-¡Agh! Bien, entonces diles a tus esclavos que también ayudarán-Draco asintió.

En ese momento todos los hombres de las cuatro casas estaban conspirando en la forma de averiguar que ocurría, sin embargo para las chicas esto resultaba muy extraño y a la vez emocionante.

-¿ya vieron eso?-dijo Cho mirando a la multitud de hombres charlando, pero más en un punto específico.

-Wow, esa es nueva-dijo Pansy.

-Nunca lo había pensado de George y Fred-dijo sonriente Ginny y las demás también sonrieron.

-Me parece muy romántica-dijo Luna-un amor imposible es lo mejor-

-wow wow wow ¿y eso que tal?-dijo Astoria mirando en la misma dirección, Ron llegaba con ellos y los abrazaba susurrando algo a sus oídos a lo que ambos levantaron los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

-eso es más intenso-dijo Hermione tomando una pluma cercana y entintándola para escribir en un cuaderno muggle que había traído. Las demás hicieron circulo alrededor de ella y abrieron la boca soltando un "Oh…"

Esa noche en la sala común de Griffindor se encontraba Hermione con una pila de pergaminos y cuadernos muggle; estaba en el sofá del centro en flor de loto, el cuaderno entre sus manos comenzaba a correr el riesgo de mojarse con sus lágrimas con lo que leía, confiaba en que estaba sola por al menos ese rato pero se sorprendió cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Hermione?-ella cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó apilado junto con los demás-¿estás bien?-se volteó para ver a Harry en pijamas-son las 11:30 de la noche-

-lo sé, ya me iba a dormir-dijo recogiendo todo y limpiando sus lágrimas-buenas noches-dijo encaminándose a su habitación.

-Hermione-ella se detuvo-sabes que si algo malo ocurre, puedes contar con nosotros ¿verdad?-ella lo miró y sonrió mientras asentía yéndose con toda tranquilidad.

Era día de excursión, sin embargo era un tour para las chicas en una de las ciudades vecinas a un museo de arte Mágica. Era una oportunidad perfecta para todos.

En los dormitorios Slytherin, Draco revisaba junto con otros chicos, cada baúl, debajo de las camas, pero nada. Hasta que Zabini encontró en el baúl del fondo una serie de hojas y papeles protectores muggle (folders) con nombres de distintas estudiantes de las cuatro casas con fechas que decían: regresar mañana, regresar el miércoles, regresar el sábado, etc.

-Encontré algo-anunció a los demás. Draco fue de los primeros en acercarse para encontrar una serie de hojas, pergaminos, cuadernos, y demás.

-¿Qué es esto? De la sangre sucia, la lunática, Cho… ¿Qué…?-decía mientras abría uno _"¡Te amo, imbécil!"_ decía hasta arriba con las iniciales H x D, era por parte de Grenger. Quizá una carta o algo así.

 _[…]-Ya no aguanto más…-aquel tono gutural embriagaba al castaño quien lo embestía con leves estocadas-… Más rápido mgghh-gimió el de cabellos rubios. El placer hacia que ambos olvidaran su odio, solo escuchar los gemidos de su pareja que les profesaba el más profundo amor y anhelo era suficiente._

 _-Eres tan estrecho…-dijo con voz ronca a su oído, cosa que lo hizo estremecer-por favor, tócame-Acatando la orden, pasó sus manos por su bien formado torso deleitándose con su respiración cada vez más agitada. Las penetraciones eran más profundas cada vez escuchándose solo esos sonidos que rebotaban en las paredes de la habitación._

 _Los gemidos eran incompletos, pero se entendía como ambos exclamaban el nombre de su pareja hasta que llegaron al clímax y ambos terminaron fundidos uno con el otro._

 _-Te amo Draco Malfoy-_

 _-Y yo a ti Harry- […]_

Cerró bruscamente el cuaderno con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Esto es una locura!-notó como Zabini estaba igual de rojo leyendo otro pergamino.

-Por Merlín, estas mujeres están enfermas-dijo el moreno-¿ponerme así con Weasly? ¡Por dios, necesito un descanso!-dijo dejando las cosas donde estaban, no deseaban leer más, ninguno de los presentes deseaban eso.

Por otra parte, en las habitaciones de las féminas Gryffindor, todos los hombres buscaban sin obtener resultado alguno, hasta que debajo de la cama de Ginny, lo que encontraron ambos gemelos lo gritaron a los cuatro vientos y al momento todos llegaron.

-Es una serie de pergaminos y hojas, H x D, F x G, N x N…-leían en voz alta.

-este es el cuaderno que Hermione leía ayer en la noche-dijo Harry tomándolo y leyendo el nombre del propietario-es de Ginny y Parkinson, "nuestro pequeño secreto"-y abrió para comenzar a leer.

 _[…] Las respiraciones se sincronizaron, estaba mal y mucho. Se habían enamorado, el problema en si no era que ambos fueran chicos, el problema era que eran hermanos; simplemente estaba mal pero como resistirse._

 _-No-… detente… está mal-decía el chico que ahora estaba acorralado contra la pared mientras derramaba lágrimas-somos hermanos, no podemos…-el otro guardo silencio unos segundos escuchando sus sollozos._

 _-¿no me amas?-detuvo su llanto al escuchar esa pregunta._

 _-¡tienes que estar bromeando! Te amo, y mucho pero si alguien se entera…-bajó la mirada._

 _-Nadie se va a enterar Fred, y si lo hicieran no me importa lo que diga la gente, será nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo besando su nariz-te amo-_

 _-y yo a ti George-dijo Fred siendo él ahora el que iniciara el fogoso beso que continuó, la mano de George comenzó a […]_

-¡Detente! ¿Qué carajo estas…? No no no, mi hermana no pudo escribir eso-dijo Fred exaltado.

-Mi hermana es una pervertida-dijo Ron mientras seguía leyendo-¡Eres un idiota Fred!, dudaste de George solo porque una chica se lanzó a besarlo-decía y ambos gemelos se golpeaban mentalmente-¿TE MUERES?-dijo aun leyendo.

-¡ya cierra la boca!-

-Draco y Harry, Fred y George, Fred-Ron-George, Ron y Zabini, Crab y Goilg, Severus y Sirius…-leía Neville

-¿Hasta a los profesores?-dijo Dean.

-… Harry y Ron, Draco y Zabini, Dean y Seamus, Draco y Severus, Nott y Neville…-en ese momento se detuvo-no puedo creerlo-dijo con algo de miedo.

-es mejor que dejemos todo como estaba-dijo Dean retrocediendo con ambos ojos como platos y sintiendo un escalofrío por la columna.

Mala suerte para los Hufflepuffs pues no encontraron nada, al contrario de los Ravenclaw quienes tras un buen rato buscando encontraron en uno de los baúles un extraño libro con una portada con dibujos de dos hombres, todos se reunieron para leerlo pero al abrirlo se apartaron con repulsión y vergüenza con una sola idea cruzando por sus cabezas _"¿eso se puede hacer?" "se ve doloroso, creo que es ilegal" "eso es físicamente imposible"._ Tomaron ese libro y dejaron todos los demás en su lugar para después salir de ahí.

Como cada mañana, las chicas de las cuatro casas se reunían para conversar y reír, pero esa vez todos los hombres estaban muy callados. Harry y Draco sentados juntos no podían ni voltear a verse así que mantenían la mirada fija en el plato.

-Am… entonces… el siguiente juego ¿ah?-dijo Neville intentando romper el silencio, pero Seamus soltó los cubiertos mostrando su irritabilidad.

-esto es ridículo, no podemos ponernos así por cosas como las que escriben ellas, es estúpido-dijo a todos.

-no puedo dejar de pensar en ello-dijo con una cara de trauma el príncipe de las serpientes.

-¿saben lo que más le molesta a una chica?-dijo George y todos negaron o solo esperaban su respuesta.

-obvio, que les lleven la contra-continuó Fred-si es lo que odian, hagamos que se contradigan entre ellas-Harry recordó la frase "divide y vencerás", pero no entendía como, ya que parecía que a todas les gustaba eso de las parejas gay chico y chico.

-Entre bandas muggles parece que se hace algo llamado "fanservice" en los conciertos, me parece que debemos darles lo que quieren… a todas-dijo George y todos les miraban confundidos, así que ambos gemelos se miraron sonriendo para que Fred soltara un leve gritito que se escuchó en toda la sala-Fred, ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo mostrándose preocupado por su hermano.

-creo que… algo me mordió anoche-dijo con una voz parsimoniosa que todos notaron mientras sostenía su mano en el cuello-me duele-

-déjame curarte-dijo su gemelo acercando su boca a esa zona y besándola con suma lentitud-¿mejor? –

-Ge-George, no puedes hacer esto… estamos en público-dijo con fingida inocencia.

-que vean entonces, solo estoy curando a mi hermanito-sonriéndose volvieron a comer y el ruido se comenzó a hacer en todo el lugar, exclusivamente en la zona donde estaban las chicas-¿lo ven? A algunas de ellas les gusta emparejarnos, a otras les gusta Harry y Draco, a otras a Ron y Zabini…-

-y otras, Harry y Ron-dijo sonriendo, ahora todo lo entendían; con complicidad todos comenzaron a sonreír por ello y comenzaron con su nuevo plan contra sus compañeras.

 _Fred x George (x Ron)_

-Bien, entonces… empecemos con esto-dijo George chocando puño con su gemelo saliendo del dormitorio donde los hombres les daban ánimos de forma muda. Comenzando a caminar por el gran pasillo escuchando como se acercaban chicas a lo lejos, así que de forma brusca Fred acorraló a George contra la pared besándolo en la comisura de los labios cuando varias chicas Griffyndor comenzaron a pasar por ahí sin saber qué hacer.

Fred las miró de reojo mientras George aparentaba impresión.

-¿Qué? Solo le quito algunas migas de pan del desayuno-dijo tajante cuando corriendo se acercó Ron abrazandolos por la espalda y al momento los dos hermanos comenzaron a llenarlo de abrazos.

-Harry está ocupado, ¿puedo ir con ustedes a clase?-

-Pero claro-dijeron sus dos hermanos abrazándolo ambos por la cintura.

En ese momento muchas de las chicas comenzaron a murmurar mientras muchas otras suspiraban con ternura.

-Qué mejor que un trio ¿ah?-dijo una de las chicas de segundo año.

-¿Disculpa? No puede ser un trio-ambas se lazaron miradas gélidas para después seguir su camino.

 _Theo x Neville_

-No estoy muy seguro de esto-decía el chico Griffyndor mirando al de orbes miel mientras movía sus manos inquietas sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué no los Griffyndor son valientes? Longbottom, ellas no pararán hasta que vean arder el mundo. Así que rápido, haz uso de tu torpeza y cae sobre mí-dijo mientras veía como por el pasillo se acercaban unas chicas de Hufflepuff-¡rápido!-

El plan, en síntesis: Es que Neville le cayera encima a Theo con una avalancha de libros junto con ellos cuando estuviera saliendo del invernadero. Así que así fue… más o menos.

Neville al escucharlo gritar, se sobresaltó cayendo no a escasos centímetros de su rostro como lo habían planeado, sino que terminó en un brusco beso en el que Neville estaba sobre él mientras Theo se sostenía en sus antebrazos; ambos no salían de su sorpresa hasta que el Sly pudo ver de reojo a las chicas boquiabiertas y empujó bruscamente al Gryffindor cubriendo sus labios.

-¡N-No es lo que creen!-exclamó el de la casa de las serpientes con verdadera desesperación, pero pareciera que a las chicas les diera un flashazo de inspiración saliendo corriendo de ahí con unas amplias sonrisas para contarle a las demás chicas de la escuela.

Ambos quedaron en un rígido silencio cuando fue Nott quien decidió romperlo.

-Voy a matarte Loonybottom-dijo a secas comenzando a correr tras Neville que estaba más pálido que el mármol.

 _PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH: Harry x Draco_

A diferencia de sus demás compañeros, a ellos se les había ocurrido una idea un tanto suicida, sin embargo así lo hicieron con ayuda de la parte masculina del equipo de quidditch de ambas casas.

Harry estaba a punto de tomar la snitch con Draco que lo seguía muy de cerca, pero por un desvío "accidental" llegó una quaffle golpeando directo en las costillas del rubio. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad Harry había dejado ir la snitch yendo en picada con su escoba para llegar al lado del rubio que se encontraba tendido y adolorido en el suelo. El castaño y para sorpresa de algunos –excepto todos los hombres que sabían de ese plan –Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos escuchando sus alaridos de dolor.

-Tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería-dijo al árbitro que sin llegar a responder por el shock solo asintió. Lo levantó del suelo mientras lo cargaba de forma nupcial haciendo que Draco se sujetara de su cuello y capa.

-Debimos pensar en otra cosa-dijo mientras temblaba de dolor entre sus brazos, de cierta forma al castaño le parecía tierno.

Tras haber quedado empatados ya que sus buscadores se habían ido, tuvieron que posponer un partido para dentro de un mes. Ahora en el gran comedor como ya era común todas las mujeres se reunían en las dos mesas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw cuando la castaña más inteligente de la escuela dio una mirada a donde estaban los hombres notando como Ron estaba en medio de sus dos hermanos que le daban de comer muy "amistosos", se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

-Hey, Ron-

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-

-¿Dónde está Harry? No lo he visto desde el partido-dijo.

-Está cuidando de Malfoy, parece que se rompió una costilla-siseando al pronunciar el nombre del ojiplata. Al momento la chica dejó de parpadear y llamó con la mirada a Pansy, a Ginny, a Cho, y Luna todas saliendo del comedor.

Al llegar se sorprendieron al ver que estaba cerrada, sin embargo con una de las bromas que Ginny había comprado de la tienda de sus hermanos, lanzó una oreja por debajo de la puerta para que con la otra ellas pudieran escuchar lo que pasaba.

-¿Te duele?-

-No podías formular pregunta más estúpida, Potter-dijo Draco mientras sudaba frio cuando señaló con su mano una oreja que estaba en el suelo a un par de metros de la cama donde el reposaba. Harry la tomó y sonrió haciendo una señal con su índice diciéndole que no hiciera ruido.

-¿Quisieras que te quitara el dolor? Puedo hacerte sentir mejor-dijo con una voz gruesa el castaño diciéndole a Draco que le siguiera la corriente.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-en eso Harry tocó levemente su costilla haciendo que Draco soltara un grito de dolor-¿Qu-Que estas…?-Harry puso en su mano algo del aceite que la enfermera le había dicho al Sly que se pusiera, así que colocando su mano sobre su costilla comenzó a frotarla; realmente hacia que ya casi no le doliera-¡Ah…!-suspiró haciendo sonreír a Harry.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Mhm…-afirmó el chico sintiendo de nuevo el dolor cuando Harry presionó a propósito-¡N-No! Me… me duele-dijo y viendo esa sonrisa de satisfacción Draco supo que su plan aún seguía-Harry…-el castaño se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de esos labios, pero conforme con que solo era una broma dijo con esa misma voz.

-Aguanta Draco-

Afuera de la habitación todas estaban con las caras increíblemente rojas y salieron corriendo. Harry seguido abrió la puerta al escuchar como los pasos se alejaban y sonrió a Draco mientras este le respondía de igual manera.

Las cuatro chicas iban caminando hablando de lo que hace poco había pasado llegando a la entrada de las mazmorras donde estaban las habitaciones de los Slytherin. Vieron salir a una chica de menor grado que ellas perfectamente conocían acercándose con una amplia sonrisa.

-No vas a creerlo Astoria, acabamos de escuchar cuando Harry y Draco estaban haciendo algo sospechoso en la enfermería-la azabache confundida solo sonrió.

-Eso es imposible, acabo de ver a Blaise y Draco muy acaramelados en el sofá de la sala común-

-Claro que no-dijo Ginny conteniendo sus ganas de estrangularla-Harry y Draco estaban haciendo sonidos extraños en la enfermería-

-Serán sonidos extraños, pero yo acabo de VER a Draco y Blaise-dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Días, semanas pasaban en las que todos los chicos de las cuatro casas hacían sus planes y los ejecutaban para llamar la atención de las chicas. Fue un día que Draco fingió llorar en un pasillo solitario donde solo salían de su escondite algunas cabezas de largas cabelleras viendo como el profesor Snape reconfortaba al chico.

En otra ocasión Harry terminó castigado a propósito con el profesor Snape quien lo puso a limpiar el almacén de pociones, y cuando iba de regreso se lanzó al cuello un hechizo haciendo parecer que tenía un chupetón; cuando varias chicas le preguntaron él solo sonreía y negaba.

Ron y Harry abrazándose demasiado comenzando a llamar la atención de todas las mujeres jóvenes de la escuela. Con las escenas de "celos" que se hacían los gemelos que alegaban que ya no estaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes.

-Fred… ¿pero que estas…?-decía su reflejo siendo lanzado al sofá de la sala común cuando aparentemente no había nadie, estaban escondidas algunas chicas de la casa.

-No quiero que pienses que eres poca cosa para mí, eres lo más importante que tengo-dijo pegando frentes con su hermano haciendo que muchas de las espías se tuvieran que contener de gritar de emoción en ese momento.

-Eso lo sé-dijo sonriendo del lado tomando con su mano la mejilla de su hermano-lo sé muy bien-dijo sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos para llegar a darle a su contraparte un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente se vio como Draco nuevamente arrastraba a Harry de la corbata para lanzarlo a una pared lejana cuando unas chicas de segundo año los seguían de incógnito, o eso creían. Harry no entendía lo que pasaba cuando de pronto sintió los labios de Draco chocar contra los suyos de forma tan directa quedando en shock sin poder moverse.

El rubio miró por sobre la pared notando como aquellas niñas corrían en dirección opuesta seguramente a contarle a ls demás.

-genial, todas se lo creyeron-volteó a ver a Harry quien tenía la mirada perdida pero con algo de brillo que no podía explicar-N-No creerás que eso fue…-

-¿QUE? NO… yo… ¿por qué? ¿Para ti si? –dijo el ojiverde con nerviosismo sintiendo un rubor cubrir sus mejillas al igual que las pálidas del Slytherin.

Y se formaban más y más parejas, Dean x Seamus, Dean x Neville, Draco x Snape, Harry x Blaise… los hombres se veian satisfechos ya que cada día parecía que las mujeres comenzaban a separarse en pequeños grupos a la hora de la comida, cena y desayuno.

Días después, ya que como siempre todas las mujeres se levantaban más temprano para hablar antes del desayuno en el gran comedor.

-Ustedes no escucharon lo que nosotras si-dijo Pansy platicando mientras Hermione la secundaba.

-Digan lo que quieran, yo los vi; estaban más que abrazados-dijo la chica de años menores, Astoria.

-Yo creo que no importa, a Draco se le ve en la cara que es el pasivo de Harry, no se preocupen-dijo Ginny mirando a ambas chicas apoyándolas sobre la Sly menor. Cho al momento posó sus ojos en la pelirroja.

-¿Disculpa?-

-No sé de qué se preocupan, ni es tan real esa pareja; los gemelos Weasley eso si es una pareja-Luna como siempre con su voz serena recibió una gran cantidad de miradas reprobatorias por su comentario.

-incluyendo a Ron-dijo Astoria más calmada

-¿Trio? En eso no existe amor-dijo Luna defendiéndose.

-¿Qué dices?-en ese momento la riña se comenzaba a expandir a las otras mesas con miradas gélidas de por medio.

Los hombres de las cuatro casas hablando de sus hazañas en su plan por recuperar a sus amigas reían y hablaban, abriendo el gran comedor pudieron ver lo que sería prácticamente una guerra.

-¡Harry es el activo!-exclamaba Ginny lanzando un hechizo que fue repelido por Cho.

-¿Tan poco lo conoces? Draco es el activo-decían enfrascándose en una lucha de varitas.

- _Levicorpus_ -dijo Luna lanzándole un hechizo a Astoria-¡el Fred X George es real! No puede haber un trio, ahí no hay amor-exclamó con sus ojos antes tranquilos que ahora mostraban ira.

-¡Es mejor, admítelo Lunática!-

Por otro lado se veía a Pansy peleando con Hermione.

-¡Neville ama a Dean!-

-¡Ama a Nott!-exclamó molesta la Sly lanzándole otro conjuro. Varias chicas fueron lanzadas contra la pared y otras se levantaban con un brillo asesino en los ojos dispuestas a responder.

-¡Snape ama a Draco!-

-Claro que no ¡Ama a Harry!-

-El no estaría con un niño, ¡ama a Sirius!-

-¡Por favor! Ni si quiera haz visto que se besen o algo así-

-¿y tu si, víbora?-

Se escuchaba junto con otros tantos gritos que decían _"este es cannon" "esa pareja no existe" "eso es repugnante"._

Los hombres no sabían si intervenir, pues todas estaban tan molestas que lo mejor en ese instante era no meterse en la gran discusión que se había armado. Los dos gemelos sonriendo mientras veían la pelea chocaron puños.

-Bien-no era como las peleas de chicas Muggles que habían visto pero tenían que decir que eso era más emocionante.

Entre la gran multitud y pelea tanto verbal como física se podían escuchar los nombres de las distintas parejas de toda la escuela, desde niñas de primer año hasta chicas de sexto año.

Empujando y haciendo a un lado a los hombres en su camino, la profesora McGonagal elevó su varita lanzando un _inmovilus_ dejando a todas las chicas y sus hechizos a medio hacer. Moviendo sus ojos hacia la profesora todas comenzaron a sudar frio. Algunas siendo lanzadas a las paredes, otras que habían caído recién y quedaban exactamente como habían quedado.

-Voy a quitar el hechizo y todas y cada una a mi despacho-dijo agitando su varita haciendo que las que no habían terminado de caer llegaran al suelo y los hechizos medio lanzados también le dieran a algunas.

Todo ese día la escuela se vio llena de puros hombres pues en el gran salón todas las mujeres recibían una reprimenda de la profesora diciéndoles que debería de expulsarlas si no fuera porque no podía sacar a todas las mujeres de la escuela. Terminaron todas en castigo todo el día yendo al bosque prohibido por plantas y extractos para las pociones de los profesores, limpiando cada lugar del castillo sin varitas, quedando agotadas al llegar cada una a su sala común.

Desayunando la mañana siguiente, todo era perfecto, todos los chicos estaban del mejor humor al ver como todo volvía a la normalidad. Como debía de ser.

Sin embargo parecía que algo no estaba del todo bien con los hombres de las casas, quizá su heterosexualidad comenzaba a ser algo dudosa. Eso pensaban algunos, en especial el-niño-que-vivió, pues no podía despegar su mirada del rubio.

Una lechuza llegó volando en ese desayuno con un pequeño paquete que cayó al frente de Seamus comenzando a abrirlo al momento en que llegó a sus manos. Al abrirlo se decepcionó al ver que era un libro.

-¿es lo mejor que pudo enviarme mi primo?-

-dejame ver-dijo Ron con la boca aun llena-¿Qué es Yuri?-Harry se lo arrebató leyendo la portada.

-¿Qué es R-18?-preguntó ahora el chico de lentes mirando a Seamus que se encogía de hombros sin saber.

 **FIN**


End file.
